


Keep Things Between Us

by maeryeok



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, i really like jackjae where is all the jackjae, jackson is worried n wants to tell everyone, like seriously very mild but im still not sure im allowed to do teen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeryeok/pseuds/maeryeok
Summary: Youngjae doesn't want to tell everyone about their relationship yet. Jackson racks his brain trying to find out why.





	Keep Things Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is the first jackjae i've ever written, haha. im a little worried since i havent writen in a long time and this was basically done to get rid of a writers block i had, but anyway! please bear with my english as i'm not a native speaker!

It happens during a mid-make-out session that Youngjae pulls away with a shy smile and looks Jackson straight in the eyes. Jackson wonders to himself if he’s ever been as attracted to anyone as he is right now to Youngjae, who bats his eyelashes almost innocently as he thinks of what he’s going to say. Jackson’s hands lay still around Youngjae’s waist and Youngjae’s own are resting on Jackson’s shoulders, but Youngjae brings back his right hand to nibble nervously on the nails of his fingers. 

Jackson tilts his head quizzically. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t start telling people about us yet.” 

Jackson’s jaw drops, his eyes widening in the progress. 

“Wait, why?” He asks in disbelief. _Why?_ Why would Youngjae not allow Jackson to go around the halls and proclaim that Youngjae is his? Was he not as sure of this as Jackson? Because Jackson sure as hell has never felt this way about anyone before. Jackson tries not to furrow his brows, attempting mask his emotions. Jackson has this thing, where he really wants to look like a cool dude to Youngjae, but much to Jackson’s own dismay, anyone who’s ever met him knows that he is an open book.

“Hyung, don’t be sad!” Youngjae says, waving his hand in front of Jackson’s eyes. “It might just be a little early.” He explains, avoiding direct eye contact and fidgeting with his fingers. Jackson is a little taken aback. It’s Youngjae’s tell-tale sign for lying, and even though Youngjae isn’t known for being a bad liar, he still makes it pretty obvious when he is. It stings a little at his pride that Youngjae would lie to him. 

“Yeah, okay.” Jackson sighs in defeat, shoulders dropping. 

.

Jackson had said “Yeah, okay,” but he still doesn’t get it. Just what was so horrible about people knowing that they’re together? 

They’ve been seeing each other for two months now and, as far as Jackson knew, were happily dating with the boyfriend status in mind. It had kind of been an unspoken agreement for a while, that they wouldn’t see other people anymore and when Jackson had finally asked Youngjae whether he would agree to be his boyfriend, Youngjae hadn’t been able contain his smile. 

Jackson even remembers this specific smile very clearly – it was one of those smiles Youngjae sported whenever he was extremely happy about something, the ones where his lips would spread out as far as they could go and his brows would raise helplessly and his eyes would emanate glee. 

Jackson grins at the thought. It’s still so wild to him that Youngjae is his boyfriend—but his grin drops almost as soon as it had come. 

Youngjae had been so happy when Jackson had asked – but he didn’t want Jackson to advertise that the two of them were happily taken. Jackson frowns. Is it so wrong to want to yell out to the entire world (or anyone in close enough hearing distance) that his boyfriend was Choi Youngjae? 

Jackson guesses that Youngjae could be right, it is maybe a little early – two months of dating isn’t a long time, but they had been friends for even longer. He had known Youngjae for a year before he’d finally plucked up his courage and asked him if he wanted to do something together sometime. Just the two of them. 

And it isn’t that Jackson thinks Youngjae doesn’t like him anymore; if the long late-night calls, Youngjae’s arbitrary times of asking Jackson to stay over, and the overabundance of emojis Youngjae uses when texting are anything to judge by, then Jackson thinks that Youngjae definitely hasn’t lost interest. 

Unless… was it the sex? Jackson squints his eyes in thought. No, that couldn’t be the reason. He’s been told a couple of times (read: a lot) that he’s good at it, but he doubts that would be Youngjae’s only reasoning to keep on charming him and then wanting to keep their relationship a secret. 

Jackson feels a poke at his side. “Dude, you okay?” Mark asks, concerned. 

Jackson responds immediately. “Of course, I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well,” Mark begins, raising a brow, “You’ve been making these weird-ass faces at the TV every couple of seconds for a while now, and I doubt that it’s because of the movie.” 

Shit. Leave it to Mark to invade his space of private thoughts by facial expressions alone. Jackson feels a twinge of guilt at the thought of having to hide his relationship from his Jackson-proclaimed best friend forever. 

“No, it’s because of the movie.” Jackson defends. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“How do you know how I’m feeling? I don’t even know how I’m feeling. If my mom doesn’t know either, then how do you know?” Jackson asks animatedly. 

Mark raises his hands in defeat with an incredulous look. “Sorry, bro. Just asking.” 

“It’s cool, bro. I’m good.” 

Jackson ignores Mark’s questioning gaze for the rest of the movie. 

.

Jinyoung slams his books on their cafeteria table, stumbling Jackson out of his own dreamscape and back into reality. Jackson groans at the loud obtrusion and glares at Jinyoung. Five of the seven seats are empty, as Jinyoung slides effortlessly into his own next to Jackson. 

“Okay, spill.” is all Jinyoung says and Jackson narrows his brows. 

“What do you mean “spill”?” Jackson asks and Jinyoung rolls his eyes. Jackson has a feeling he knows what this is about. 

“For two months, we never hear any new stories about The Jackson Wang. For two months, we don’t hear of you going home with anyone from parties. We don’t even hear rumors because you’re always hanging around with the same six people.” Jinyoung explains and in Jackson’s opinion, Jinyoung is speaking way too loud for his newly awoken state. 

Jackson blinks. “And?” 

“And you’re Jackson. Literally, all the girls want to date you. All the guys want to be you and all those clichés. What’s going on with you?” 

Jackson evades his vision to the side. The autumn tree view from the window of their table looks magnificent today. The leaves are pretty brown. And red. Jackson rates it 10/10. 

“Are you trying to avoid this?” Jinyoung sneers. 

“I would never avoid a direct confrontation!” Jackson objects, “You think I’m a coward?!” 

Jinyoung folds his arms. “Absolutely.”

“Hey!” Jackson protests. 

“Even Mark is worried and thinks you’re acting weird. _Mark_. Who _likes it_ when you act weird.” Jinyoung says and Jackson is very much not appreciating his way of emphasizing every other word. 

Jinyoung sighs. “It’s just strange, you know? It really seems like something is up, Jackson, and as nice as it is that you’re changing your lifestyle, it wouldn’t hurt to tell us why.” 

Jackson feels a sting in his heart. Damn it, as difficult as Jinyoung can be, even he is making Jackson feel guilty. Why must his friends continuously jab at his tender heart? 

“Are you seeing someone?” Jinyoung asks, but despite the calm undertone of the question, Jackson’s face molds into shock. 

Jackson doesn’t even have time to think before answering, “No!” he almost shrieks. 

A sly smile crawls on Jinyoung’s lips.

“So, spot on, huh?” He asks and Jackson pales. 

.

Jinyoung isn’t lying when he says that Jackson always hangs out with the same six people, but it isn’t exactly true either. Jackson has lots of friends, too many for him to count with all of his fingers and toes in one go, but he prefers chilling with his main six friends, of which one is his boyfriend. 

Jackson has even gained quite the reputation for his popularity – and as Bambam words it, it’s because Jackson is a hot fencer who all the girls and some guys throw themselves at and flock to. Jackson likes to think it’s because of his bright personality. (Bambam begs to differ.)

It sounds a little self-centered, but Jackson’s reputation is pretty good, in his own opinion. So, he still doesn’t get it. It’s not like he would taint people’s opinion on Youngjae by revealing that the two of them are together. Neither of them is in the dreaded closet and they’re already known to be good friends. There are even countless of pictures of them with hundreds of likes on the internet proving it. 

Jackson groans inwardly. 

“What do you think about this one?” Youngji asks Jackson one evening when they’re all out together, showing him her latest Tinder match. 

“Looks like a stoner.” Jackson responds and Youngji grins. 

“A _hot_ stoner who plays guitar in a band.” She reasons and Jackson laughs. 

“Hey, he might be hot, but he’s not that handsome. Your standards should be around as handsome as me or better.” He reasons and Youngji smacks his chest, grinning. 

It’s nice, times like these where he hangs out with his other friends. Namjoon is singing an ancient Korean song that Jackson has no chance of knowing, but the rest of them all sing gleefully along anyway in the colorful lights of the karaoke room. 

“What about your friends, Jackson?” She asks playfully. “You’re all known to be very handsome, after all. You should introduce us!” 

Jackson laughs a little harder, downing the rest of his beer. He feels pleasantly buzzed as she inches closer to hear what he’s saying.

“They’re all mine, though! Find your own group of hot guys!” Jackson yells humorously over the music, though he is already fishing his phone out from his pocket to show her pictures. 

“Hey, that’s unfair! At least spare one for me!” she yells and watches Jackson scroll swiftly through his photos before finally deciding on a group photo taken at a party not too long ago. 

“These two here—” Jackson points at the two youngest members of their group on the screen, “Are Bambam and Yugyeom. Too young for you, so I guess I have to keep them!” He explains and Youngji scoffs before widening her eyes. 

“Hey, I know these two! Jaebum and Jinyoung, right?” 

“Yup, and then there’s me between them! Wild and sexy.” He jokes and she bursts out laughing. It's an old joke, and it isn't exactly funny anymore, but Youngji is drunk enough to forget about that and bursts out laughing nonetheless. 

“Ooh, then what about him?” Youngji asks, and Jackson nearly forgets to breathe. “He’s cute!” she adds, and she’s right, Jackson thinks, because Youngjae looks absolutely gorgeous in this picture as he beams his smile into the camera. He’s clearly drunk out of his mind, his peace-sign thrown more in Jackson’s direction than the photographers, but he’s undeniably happy in that photo. 

“He’s,” Jackson begins, coughing once he starts. “He’s not for sale.” 

“Oh?” Youngji asks knowingly and Jackson regrets ever opening his mouth. 

“It’d also be pretty weird, because you’re Youngji and he’s Youngjae.” He jokes and she hits his chest again.   
Jackson sighs in relief.

.

Aside from the issue constantly being on his mind, the next time it pops up is during sex. Jackson has Youngjae against the wall, crying out his name each time their bodies collide. Jackson is thinking his lucky stars that Jaebum isn’t at Youngjae’s and Jaebum’s shared dorm—because Youngjae is loud. Not that it isn’t well received, Jackson is always up for some praise and he grins against the nape of Youngjae’s neck. 

And it hits him that Youngjae lives in a dorm. The walls aren’t very thick. 

Youngjae’s moans aren’t only the classic “ooh’s” and “aah’s”, but the younger will add phrases occasionally, “Harder, Jackson hyung,” “Jackson hyung, slow down, I’m going to—” and now that Jackson thinks about it, there’s almost no way that the people living next to their Youngjae’s walls don’t know that Youngjae is at least fucking Jackson. 

It sparks Jackson’s need to show off. Jackson knows he’s a territorial guy, he likes to draw a line as to what people are his friends specifically, with a constant fear of them all replacing him, and Youngjae being his boyfriend is no exception of this issue. 

And the thought of Youngjae being so loud, loud enough for everyone to hear that something is going on is more than enough to please his instincts. 

It kind of excites him even more – the thought that the people’s in Youngjae’s dorm have an idea that they’re having sex right now – and he quickens up his pace, feeling Youngjae shaking in between himself and the wall, the younger ready to collapse to the floor any second. 

“Jackson hyung, please—” Youngjae moans out and it sounds like music to Jackson’s ears and Jackson reaches to suck on Youngjae’s earlobe, the younger nearly mewling in pleasure. 

It’s enough to drive Jackson over the edge, the sweet sound of Youngjae allowing everyone to hear just who was fucking him, and the feeling of Youngjae’s hips trying to meet Jackson’s own for more and more friction along with their breaths mingling harshly with their air—

Youngjae is chanting Jackson’s name at this point, each time with more intensity than the last. Jackson realizes that he should be respecting Youngjae’s wishes here, that for now they would keep things between themselves only, but he relishes in the way Youngjae calls out his name and how it advertises them as more than just friends to anyone else. 

And to be fair; who was Jackson to stop Youngjae from having a good time?

It’s over all-too quickly, with Jackson releasing into Youngjae, and Youngjae on his stomach with one last loud moan. 

After a couple of seconds of catching their breaths, Youngjae finally wobbles himself away from the wall and plumps himself down on his bed.

“Hyung, what in the world was that?” he whines tiredly and beckons for Jackson to join him with his fingers. Jackson grins toothily and throws himself on the bed next to Youngjae, immediately burying the younger in his arms. 

“Just showing my baby a good time before Jaebum gets back,” he explains cheekily before planting a couple of wet kisses on Youngjae’s face who laughs gleefully.

.

Much to Jackson’s dismay, his master plan hadn’t worked out, leaving Youngjae’s moans as not enough to expose them. When he had come to school the next day, listening after anyone talking about him or Youngjae at all, there had been nothing at all. 

Jackson drops to his seat at their table, throwing his bag on the table as he waits for classes to start. It probably makes sense, anyway, since this hadn’t been their first time together and the previous times, Youngjae had been just as loud. He sighs dramatically to himself as he leans forward and rests his head against his bag. 

“I realize that it’s a Monday, but the whole sighing and all isn’t really your thing,” A familiar voice comments that Jackson immediately recognizes as Jaebum’s. 

“Jaebum hyung,” Jackson groans, “Let me sleep and wallow in my own misery.” He continues and Jaebum chuckles. 

“What happened? You’ve got a Monday hangover or something?” He asks teasingly and Jackson rubs his face exhaustedly into his bag before lifting his head up to meet Jaebum’s eyes. 

The cafeteria is slowly filling up with people waiting for their early morning classes and still there is no sign of anyone saying anything about Jackson and Youngjae. 

“No, it’s just—” Jackson begins before catching ahold of himself. “I’ve— I’ve got a Korean lesson this morning with Amber, but I forgot to do my homework.” He lies and smiles sheepishly. 

“I can help you, if you want,” Jaebum offers and Jackson shakes his head tiredly. 

“You know, maybe if you stopped staying up so late watching movies with Youngjae all the time, you might not always be so tired at school,” Jaebum comments with a grin and Jackson sticks out his tongue at him. 

“Shush, hyung, we’ll watch movies till six in the morning if we have to.” Jackson retorts. 

“Maybe you should just stay over more often, then,” says Jaebum. “I mean, Youngjae always wakes up disoriented and late because you guys can’t give up on the movies. He can barely find the coffee machine in the morning.” 

Jackson feels a small pang of jealousy of Jaebum always being able to see Youngjae in the morning unbeknownst of the luxury of getting to see Youngjae’s face twenty-four-seven. 

He’d love to wake up more next to Youngjae instead of only once or less in a week and sometimes even on the couch since Youngjae became paranoid after that time when Jaebum had walked into his room and saw the two asleep in his bed. It was better when Youngjae slept over at Jackson’s and Mark’s shared apartment, because Mark didn’t usually wake up before 2 PM unless he had to, creating the perfect environment for Youngjae to sneak around during nights and mornings. 

Jackson pulls at his hair. It’s so frustrating. Why couldn't Youngjae just let him tell everyone? 

If Mark knew what was going on in Jackson’s head he’d tell him he’s being too obsessive. Jackson thinks it’s probably right. 

Jackson even tries to break it down throughout his Korean class with Amber. She only raises a brow quizzically albeit a little humorously when she watches him stare intensely at the chalkboard. It’s unlike Jackson to be so focused in class, and Jackson would be the first to admit that he has a hard time sitting still for so long. 

It follows him through psychology too, but Jooheon is too tired to be bothered to focus on Jackson’s inner dilemma. Not like Jackson could tell him, anyway, and that’s what makes it so much more frustrating. 

He splits the possibilities into four basic parts that could be troubling Youngjae; affection, time, shyness, and intimacy. Jackson exhales heavily when he crosses out all of the possibilities. None of them match with their current situation. 

Jackson is sure that by tomorrow, he’ll have around seven hairs left on his head. 

.

“Okay, but, _hypothetically_ ,” Jackson says one night to Youngjae when they’re playing games in front of the TV. Youngjae hums as he presses the buttons with great expertise. 

Jackson isn’t the type of person who holds his concerns to himself well. He tried to argue with Jaebum for two years about his hyung title before he finally gave up to Jaebum’s seniority. (Jackson still doesn’t get it – it’s only two months.)

“What would be so terrible about us telling people?” He asks tentatively, eyes trying to meet Youngjae’s seriously, whose own are focused on the screen.   
Youngjae purses his lips nervously at the question and his fingers move to pause the game. 

“It’s just,” Youngjae responds, eyes travelling to anywhere but to meet Jackson’s. “Early.” He sighs with a sigh. 

Jackson tries to be understanding and tries even harder to hide the bummed out expression he wants to portray. 

However, Jackson’s gloominess manages to slip through and Youngjae manages to catch a glimpse of it. 

Was it so early that Youngjae was considering to end the whole thing already? It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Hyung,” Youngjae says softly, placing his joypad on the floor before turning to Jackson again, brows scrunched up in guilt. He scurries even closer to Jackson’s side, and it warms Jackson’s heart at how quickly Youngjae tries to throw himself at Jackson and envelopes him in a hug. 

“Let’s just wait a little more? I’m not ready yet.” Youngjae mutters against Jackson’s neck and Jackson nods solemnly. 

He figures that yeah, okay, he’ll wait a little longer as he buries his nose in between Youngjae’s nape and the thick material of his hoodie. 

.

Jackson is out with Bambam, Jia and Fei when the subject arises yet again. 

“It’s because hyung has that hot fencer body,” Bambam explains and Jackson lightly smacks the back of his head when the girls laugh. 

“What? I’m just telling the truth, hyung!” he whines. 

“At least some people must like me for my personality!” Jackson exclaims loudly and sips on the cocktail Jia bought for them. He grimaces. It’s a little strong. 

“Well, you’ve got to admit that he does have a point,” Fei comments with a grin. “You’ve always been pretty popular with the ladies for your looks.” 

Bambam interjects. “See?” 

Jackson rolls his eyes playfully at the younger. It isn’t like Jackson hates being complimented on the body he worked hard for – it just sucks that he can’t say that it’s not for anyone’s eyes anymore but Youngjae’s. 

“You’ve got to be dating someone these days,” Jia says with a curious glint in her eyes. 

“Uh,” Jackson begins, “You should be saying that to Bambam over here,” Jackson smirks at the younger whose eyes throw a betrayed glare in Jackson’s direction. 

“Who is it this time? Lisa, right?” 

Crisis averted and the other three are pleasantly buzzed enough to not question Jackson about the subject again. 

Jackson can’t help but wonder whether other guys are out there, asking Youngjae out. If Youngjae is being asked the same things constantly and never answering either. 

It puts Jackson on edge, the constant fear that someone might snatch Youngjae away from him with a swift grab. He knows it’s unreasonable and Youngjae wouldn’t leave him now, but Jackson would feel a whole lot more at ease if Youngjae would go by the sub-title “Jackson’s boyfriend.” Emphasis on “Jackson’s.”

Because Youngjae is cute. He’s so cute and attractive and funny and who wouldn’t fall for the guy’s obvious charm? 

Jackson knows he shouldn’t be this preoccupied with titles but at this point, all he wants is for the whole world to know that neither him nor Youngjae are on the market. 

.

Jackson is on his way to their table when Amber pulls at his sweatshirt and drags him to her own. The people she shares her table with mostly consists of their mutual friends and Jackson would occasionally sit with them if his own crew wasn’t present. 

Jackson eyes his table and sure enough, the whole gang is there aside from himself and Youngjae sends him a questioning glance. Jackson raises three fingers and hopes it delivers the message that he’ll be there in three minutes. 

“Jackson, you want to come to my welcome party this weekend?” She asks cheerfully. 

When he diverts his attention back to Amber’s crew of friends, mostly Chinese-American people who speak with a mix of Mandarin and English, many of them being friends with Mark as well, he notices a new person on the table. Amber’s arm is looped around her, and the girl isn’t of Chinese descent either. She’s, in fact, very Korean and has an icy look to her eyes. 

“Sure!” Jackson responds, always up for a party. “Who’s it for?” 

Amber grins as she tightens her hold on the girl next to her, who seems to be attempting to look anywhere but at him. 

“This is Krystal, my girlfriend.” Amber exclaims proudly. “I’m throwing it for her since she just moved back to Korea!” She says the last part in English and the said Krystal’s cheeks seem to redden a little at the sudden attention. Jackson smiles. So it’s only her gaze that is cold. 

“Oh!” Jackson says loudly in realization, “That Krystal! You’ve been in a LDR for a long time, right?” He asks and Krystal nods at that, finally looking him in the eye. 

“Yeah,” she says and her lips twitch into a small smile. “But I’m back now, so…” she adds and Amber absolutely beams next to her. 

Jackson is a little envious of their public display of affection. He kind of wishes he could do something like this with Youngjae soon. 

“Since you’re so special to Amber, I bet we’ll be good friends!” Jackson offers and Krystal smiles gratefully. “Ah, let me give you my number real quick, in case you need anything and Amber isn’t around!” Jackson says, fishing up his phone and handing it to Krystal who does the same. 

“Hey, Jackson, you’re not trying to steal my girl, are you?” Amber asks playfully and Jackson laughs. 

“I would never!” He claims, this time in English, and as he types in his number in Krystal’s phone, his wrist is suddenly jerked to the side. 

Jackson’s eyes widen at the sudden action, and he’s just about ready to yell out and scold whoever just grabbed his wrist like that while he’s holding someone else’s phone, when he looks forward. 

There’s Youngjae and Jackson’s jaw drops. His brows knit up and he looks at the younger confusedly. Youngjae appears like he isn’t even sure of what he’s doing, cheeks red and hands shaking. 

“You alright, Jae?” Jackson asks, concerned. It’s very unlike Youngjae to pull something like this. 

Youngjae promptly grabs the phone out of Jackson’s hands and shoves it over to Krystal, who accepts it awkwardly. The whole crew of Amber’s table have stopped talking, and all of them are staring at Youngjae. 

“Um,” Youngjae begins, fingers still wrapped tightly around Jackson’s wrist and he inches closer to Jackson. Jackson only gapes at the younger’s actions. If Jackson didn’t know better, he’d think Youngjae is trying to expose them. 

It’s silent for a couple of seconds, the whole table not saying a word in contrast to the loud chatter of the other students, until Youngjae finally takes a deep breath and speaks; 

“Jackson is my boyfriend, so…” He explains, trailing off awkwardly, placing himself as close to Jackson as physically possible, and Jackson thinks his heart is just about to burst. 

Youngjae just said it.

Jackson can’t believe his own eyes. Or ears. He tries to bite his lips back to keep them from crawling into a huge smile. Youngjae just said it.   
“Um, so, please don’t hit on him.” Youngjae adds politely, cheeks a positively burning red and Jackson can’t contain his smile any longer, his arm reaching around Youngjae’s waist and pulling lightly. 

“That is all.” Youngjae says and looks Jackson swiftly in the eyes before wiggling expertly out of his grasp (Youngjae has experience with early morning Jackson not wanting to let go,) before giving the whole table a small bow. 

“Yeah, sure?” Krystal says amusedly, handing Jackson’s phone to Youngjae, rather than giving it back to Jackson. 

It hits Jackson that Youngjae doesn’t really know any of these people at all, except a couple by name alone, and he had confessed to them what Jackson had been wanting to yell out to the world for weeks now. Amber’s brows are shooting to her forehead in pleasant surprise and the rest of her crew smiles affectionately at Youngjae. 

Youngjae’s face is burning and in a few more silent seconds, he turns on his heel slowly, still holding Jackson’s wrist firmly, before taking off into quick steps, dragging Jackson on behind him. 

As Jackson looks behind him, Amber is waving them off with a shit-eating grin, and in the direction of their own table, all seven are staring at them in surprise and curiosity. And then there was the rest of the students, heads looking out for the newest piece of gossip they could get their hands on. 

“Whoa, Youngjae,” Jackson says, attempting to stop the younger’s hasty steps but Youngjae shows no sign of stopping as he leads him over to the cafeteria’s floor. Jackson knows he could easily stop the younger, Youngjae spending more time gaming than ever at the gym, but Jackson is pretty sure he’s never seen him so determined before. 

“If you want,” Jackson tries, looking at the back of Youngjae’s neck as he leads him forward. “I can talk to them. They won’t say a word if I ask them to.” 

It pains Jackson to say it, and he kind of wishes he didn’t even offer it at all, but this was a big step for Youngjae. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have put it off for so long. Though Jackson wants nothing more than to spread his arms wide in the middle of the cafeteria and confirm to everyone’s gazes that Choi Youngjae and himself were indeed boyfriends. 

Youngjae turns around so quickly that it makes Jackson start. His free hand grabs Jackson’s own as he looks him intently in the eyes. 

“You don’t want people to know?” Youngjae asks and he looks like he’s on the verge of being hurt. 

“Of course, I do!” Panicked, Jackson almost yells and Youngjae’s face immediately seems to relax at that. 

“Then, just… let me?” Youngjae asks and Jackson feels so cheesy, his own cheeks starting to match Youngjae’s own rosy ones. Jackson nods dumbly at Youngjae’s words and Youngjae’s lips stretch into a smile. They’re standing in the middle of the cafeteria, holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Jackson’s inner schoolgirl is squealing at the thought, this exact setting being everything he’s dreamt of for the past couple of weeks. 

Youngjae’s hands travel to Jackson’s waist carefully and he reaches to press a small kiss against Jackson’s cheek. 

It’s a small gesture, but it’s more than enough for Jackson to let out a low victorious noise and grin wide enough to show off all of his teeth. 

And as much as Jackson had been waiting for Youngjae to allow him to show off their relationship in plain view, there were still some things that he wanted to keep between them of his own. 

Ignoring everyone else’s gazes, this time Jackson is the one to grab Youngjae’s hand and leads him out of the cafeteria.   
\---  
Jackson had never even considered making out with Youngjae on the floor in a closed classroom like this, the younger always wanting to play it safe. 

But now, the younger is calmly following Jackson’s lips as he sits on top of him, breathing hard. And if they get caught, who cares? They’re already out in the open. Jackson grins against Youngjae’s lips. 

Youngjae suddenly pulls away to speak, and Jackson is reminded of the time Youngjae told him he wanted to keep quiet for a while. But that isn’t the case now, he realizes as he gazes into Youngjae’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Jackson hyung.” Youngjae sighs, still on top of Jackson’s lap and reaches out to play with Jackson’s fingers. 

“I know that you wanted to tell everyone. I should have also respected your thoughts.” He says quietly and Jackson places a kiss on his temple. 

“It’s fine, Jae.” Jackson responds contentedly, his free hair caressing Youngjae’s hair. 

“I just,” Youngjae struggles to think of what he wants to say. “I, didn’t want to affect your reputation, hyung.” He confesses and Jackson’s brows shoot upwards. 

“What?” 

“Ugh,” Youngjae groans, pressing his forehead into Jackson’s shoulder. “I just. Hear. People talk about you all the time, hyung.” He explains, not moving his face from Jackson’s shoulder. Not that Jackson minds, it gives him an even easier access to wrap his hands around Youngjae’s back. 

“I didn’t to ruin anything for you. So many people like you so much. Especially girls. So many girls. They’re always like “Jackson oppa this, Jackson oppa that,” and they don’t even know you!” Youngjae mimics, raising his voice in a gross manner that makes Jackson snigger. 

“And, I don’t know. It just made me worried. What if you liked this type of attention? People focusing on the single, hot fencer, Jackson Wang?” Youngjae continues.   
Jackson interjects, “Okay, what is it with you and Bambam and this hot fencer thing?”

Jackson feels Youngjae suppressing a chuckle against his collarbones as he attempts to be serious. 

“I guess I was worried about ruining your image when you’re so amazing and I’m just… Youngjae, you know?” Youngjae admits and Jackson, confused, furrows his brows and pulls Youngjae away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. 

“Come on, Youngjae,” Jackson says and Youngjae avoids direct eye contact. Jackson frowns. 

“You really think I would date you if I didn’t find you so amazing and perfect?” 

Youngjae glances up tentatively and nibbles his lips. Jackson pulls him closer. 

“I was really suffering out there, you know?” He admits and Youngjae looks at him guiltily. “I wanted to tell everyone so bad! I kept kicking myself over and over for wanting to go behind you and tell everyone!” Jackson sighs. 

“I’m sorry,” Youngjae says sadly and Jackson shakes his head. 

“Don’t be,” Jackson ruffles Youngjae’s hair. “I’m just a little jealous that you were the one who got to show off first.” He jokes and Youngjae only smiles softly and grabs Jackson’s hand. 

“But, I guess we got the priority order a bit wrong. We have some explaining to do.” 

.

“Okay, _but when were you going to tell us about this?!_ ” Bambam demands when they finally return to the table. Jackson only smiles sheepishly as they take their seats next to each other. 

“Oh my god, of course! This explains everything!” Jinyoung says like it’s the most obvious thing ever. 

“Wow, so amazing,” Yugyeom exclaims in English humorously. 

“Wait, what? I still don’t understand when or how this happened?” Jaebum asks, more so to himself than anyone else, furrowing his brows. 

“I knew about it.” Mark says with a shrug and all eyes shoot to Mark. 

“What?!” 

“Well, they kept trying to sneak Youngjae out in the morning, so, I don’t know, I just put two and two together.” He explains calmly and goes back to his phone. 

“And you didn’t share this piece of _vital information_ with your friends?!” Bambam shrieks. 

Youngjae smiles guiltily at Jackson as their friends continue to talk all over each other in discussion about how, when, where and why. 

“Listen,” Jackson says in English, despite none of them actually listening to him at all, “We had our reasons, okay?” he says and Jinyoung scoffs. 

“You should have hinted something, at least!” Jinyoung huffs. 

“Again, what?” Jaebum says, lost. 

Jackson only grins in defeat as Youngjae wraps his fingers around his under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope it was okay. kudos, comments, etc much appreciated! c:


End file.
